


Genuinely Bad

by kawaii5lyfe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neck Kissing, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Ulterior Motives, fake volleyball knowledge, gratuitous descriptions of stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii5lyfe/pseuds/kawaii5lyfe
Summary: Oikawa finds himself a victim of his own insufferable personality. He would promise that Hinata was just an unexpected casualty, but Oikawa has always been a liar.





	1. I Doubt This’ll Work Like You Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Key: .o. = a jump forward in the present  
>  *** = a memory  
> Rated Underage b/c they're high school students.

It had to be a joke. Oikawa sputtered, holding a closed fist against his mouth as he forced down his laughter, eyes wide and curved with a smile he was suppressing. It was certainly unusual for Coach Irihata to crack jokes. Oikawa knew from experience that the coach would sometimes let loose a ridiculous, if not absolutely irritating, pun slip when he felt particularly confident, but this outright attempt at a practical joke made Oikawa want to applaud the man. For a brief moment he felt like maybe Irihata was punishing him for something. Maybe Oikawa let one too many sarcastic quips drip from his mouth during practice the day before, or maybe it was when he jogged off to greet his girlfriend who dropped by despite the rules. 

Ah, yes, this sort of joke definitely had to be some sort of half thought of punishment to whip Oikawa into acting a little more responsible, though, it wasn’t necessary. Oikawa was plenty responsible. Everyone knew that. He meet his coach’s serious expression with the same amount of disbelief and amusement of his teammates.

“A practice match? Again? With Karasuno?!” Oikawa choked on his laughter.

The only warning Oikawa had before Iwaizumi threw a sharp elbow into his side was a low growl of irritation followed by a mumbled “Take this seriously, Crappykawa”. Oikawa squeaked, tears springing to his eyes since Iwaizumi’s elbow always seemed to find the same spot and assaulted a bruise that Oikawa was convinced was never going to fade. He’s probably had the same bruise, in the same spot, since grade school and Oikawa wondered if there was a guinness record for the world’s oldest bruise. Clearing his throat Oikawa placed his hands on his hips, forcing a smile to his coach.

“Ah, that was a great joke, Coach~ ♪” Oikawa’s tone was light and melodic. “I promise to work extra hard from now on so you don’t have to trick us like that again!”

Behind him Oikawa felt his teammates relax, the tension they were holding released in near silent exhales of relief. Well, almost everyone. Oikawa chanced a glance at Iwaizumi. There was a deep crease between his childhood friend’s brows, eyes focused on their coach. Oikawa shifted his eyes to Irihata, though he kept his head turned slightly to his left. He could feel his smile falter, the corners of his mouth dropping. A strange mix of anxiety and irritation pooled slow in his belly. No. Coach Irihata wouldn’t do this to him.  Their game against Kurasuno during the Miyagi Prefecture Inter-High was still fresh in everyone’s mind. Oikawa drew the corner of his bottom lip between his teeth. Their victory was strangled from Karasuno’s talons with every ounce of strength -and maybe a little bit of vindictive maliciousness- they could muster. The memory of his dear little former kouhai’s piercing glare from the opposite side of the net pushed itself to the forefront of his mind. Oikawa’s eyes went round, brows knitting together as he watched a slow smirk slide onto Irihata’s face.

“THANK YOU FOR HAVING US!!!”

It felt like an eternity for Oikawa to turn his head to the source of the raucous greeting. A chill settled on the back of his neck, hands slipping from his hips, fingers curling into tight white knuckled fists. Looming just inside the doorway the Karasuno team really did resemble a murder of crows, an omen circling a battle field where death was sure to follow, their gazes sharp and dark with something that  _ almost _ looked like determination but a little more sinister. Oikawa’s eyes immediately found the freak duo. Kageyama’s face never changed. He always wore a bitter expression. Perhaps his frown was a little deeper whenever he looked at Oikawa. The idea made Oikawa preen, but only a little. His eyes slide down and to the right to settle on Hinata, whose eyes were positively glittering despite how focused his gaze was. Oikawa could almost tell how palpable the energy radiating off the shrimp was from where he stood. The kid was always amusing to watch. Over eager, excitable, irritating. Their team members were slightly turned in towards the duo, a strange, protective sort of position. A tight-knit family protecting their fledgling chicks. Oikawa hummed a chuckle, chin dipping as a grin tugged at his lips. It pissed him off.

“I thought it would be beneficial to play a casual game before summer training.” Coach Irihata’s voice absolutely oozed with amusement. Irihata was a true sadist. 

_ Casual, my ass. _

Oikawa knew that Karasuno was still stinging from their loss and that would make them more aggressive, more reckless if that was somehow possible. A shiver of excitement ran down his spine. He’d grind them further into the dirt with his heel. He’d crush their already broken wings. 

Unfolding his arms Irihata stepped past his team to greet Coach Ukai, speaking softly, “Make sure to be gracious hosts, now.”

“Of course~♪” Oikawa chimed into a course of half hearted “yessirs”.

.o.

As predicted the practice match was anything but ‘casual’. Karasuno was immediately in attack mode. They replayed many of their solid maneuvers as well as weaving in new, half formed reckless plays. Oikawa hummed twirling the ball between his palms, a pre-serve ritual he can’t remember having ever started but was now almost an necessity. He tilted his head slightly as he eyed the opposing libero noting how he shifted his weight forward slightly. An interesting strategy. Focusing on speed instead of a solid foundation for receiving would shift the player’s center of balance. Karasuno’s libero was expecting to have to dive for the ball since Oikawa’s previous serves were aimed for the holes in their defense. So obvious. Oikawa smirked tossing the ball into the air, his body moving in a second nature fluidity, power resonating from his shoulder down his arm and through his palm as he pushed it through the air. The throbbing of his palm and the satisfying sound of the ball colliding with the libero knocking him off balance filled Oikawa with a mildly perverse satisfaction. Though it wasn’t a service ace he was able to use the inertia of the libero falling background to send the ball back over the net.

“Free ball!” Watari shouted, arms extending before sweeping them together to send the ball towards Oikawa at the setting position.

In his peripheral vision Oikawa could see his team falling into step, he could hear the distinct sound of Hinata scrambling to obey his captain’s orders.

_ Geeze, how is Chibi-Chan so fast _ ? _ Stomping around like that. So noisy~! _ Oikawa mused silently to himself with his arms raised, ready to set the ball.

“Taka-Chan~!” Oikawa chirped when the ball touched his fingers before starting it’s new course to the wing spiker’s palm.

The sound of the ball colliding forcefully to the floor resonated around the gym. It was truly a gratifying sound. Oikawa felt a warmth spreading from his core and traveling the length of his limbs and tingling his extremities. It was a feeling very similar to arousal, but it didn’t coil so tight or burn so hot. Oikawa’s expression was smug when he looked through the net at Kageyama. Jaw tight and crossed, tension straining down his neck and tightening his shoulders, Kageyama glared hard in return.

“S-so cool!!!”

Oikawa blinked when Kageyama’s eyes widened, a scandalized look twisting his features as his attention was drawn to his teammate. Oikawa followed his gaze and huffed out a small chuckle. Practically vibrating Hinata stared at Oikawa with round, sparkling eyes. His hands were held palms up and his fingers twitched eagerly.

_ Cute. _

“Dumbass! Don’t compliment him!” Kageyama shouted grabbing a handful of Hinata’s shirt and shaking him violently.

A thought occurred to Oikawa as he watched the duo argue, and he was surprised -no, disappointed- that he hadn’t thought of it earlier. Kageyama had carved a path for himself as a genius setter but was limited to the fiery jumping bean to actually bring to life his impossible plays. Kageyama was dependant on that little squirt for that gratification that only a setter knew from setting an impeccable attack for the spiker. It would almost be irresponsible of Oikawa if he didn’t try and exploit that in some way. It was so obvious, and devious and a little malicious and Oikawa stepped closer to the net, curling his fingers through the squares.

“Ne, Chibi-chan?” Oikawa leaned forward a little, his tone light like the smile smeared across his face. “Let me toss for you some time, okay~♪”

Hinata’s eyes went impossibly wide and were filled with hope and wonder like a toddler on Christmas. The midget was so damn eager, like a puppy, not caring who threw the ball as long as it was there for him to catch. Oikawa grinned and threw up a peace sign before turning to resume his spot to serve. Iwaizumi was watching him, his expression almost unreadable but Oikawa could pick up on hints of disapproval from the way his mouth was slightly open and brows drawn tightly together.

“You really are a shitty guy.” stated Iwaizumi flatly.

Oikawa gasped. “Mean, Iwa-Chan!” he whined dramatically.

Feigning a pout he looked over to the opposing team. Kageyama was reeling, shoulders pulled tight and chewing his bottom lip a bright red as he stared fixedly at a spot on the floor. Oikawa swallowed the laughter threatening to bubble out of his mouth and twirled the ball in between his palms. He wish he could have seen what sort of reaction his dear little former kouhai had, to have seen the exact moment his confidence cracked and the betrayal ooze out like a festering wound. Oikawa tossed the ball, a grin blooming across his face. Sure, maybe he was a shitty guy, but he hated to lose to geniuses like Kageyama.

.o.

The final results of the match were close as they had been at the Inter-High. Oikawa observed the first year players becoming a little lazy with their plays as the second set stretched out. Kindaichi, who normally played to his fullest regardless if it was practice, had laxed into a sort of cocky mood. It amused him to watch Iwaizumi barking at them to shape up and be met with grumbled responses of “it’s just a casual game”. Oikawa had sauntered over and patted his adorable kouhai on the back, encouraging him not to get a big head just because they had won against Karasuno in an official tournament. He even allowed himself to feel proud of being such a good role model for his juniors only to have Iwaizumi snap at him and tell Oikawa that he was worse than the first years. So rude!

That didn’t dampen Oikawa’s spirits, however. His perfectly orchestrated ploy to rankle Kageyama had played out perfectly. “The King of the Court” raised his heavy head from the shadows Kageyama had exiled him to, and forced his words from the setter’s mouth. The looks of shock on the Karasuno team when Kageyama snapped at their #5 to move faster caused Oikawa to shiver, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth to stop the pleased hum trying to escape his mouth. His former kouhai was so deliciously flustered, eyes downcast as he muttered his apologies. The look of utter contempt that Kageyama shot at Oikawa after the match as the teams lined up to express their gratitude for the game was the cherry on top.

“Whee, what a fun game!” Oikawa sang after a long pull from his water bottle. “That really was a good idea, Coach~♪”

“Hnhh.” Coach Irihata folded his arms, turning his gaze from Oikawa to the first years. “There were more lazy exchanges than I would have liked to see, but you all played well. Good job. Don’t forget to do your cool down stretches.”

Conversation buzzed immediately when their coach walked away from the group of sweaty teenagers. With a contented sigh Oikawa plopped down besides Iwaizumi, pressing the sole of his left foot against the inner thigh of his right leg in preparation for a semi-straddle stretch. His fingers curled behind his right knee and he extending his leg straight slowly. The injury had bothered him after the Inter-High, flaring up unexpectedly without the brace to support it. Fear had made his blood run cold and Oikawa’s mind raced with thoughts of his career ending before it even got started, and he rigorously followed his physical therapists at home instructions. After a steady routine of ice and gentle stretching the pain had receded but Oikawa’s eyes narrowed as he bent over his leg, grasping his ankle when the stretch felt too tight. It really was Kageyama’s fault. Genius types like him really pissed Oikawa off. He knew he might have pushed his training a little too far before the tournament, the memory of Iwaizumi’s scolding echoing in his ears, but Oikawa was determined not to let that little shit beat him.

“I told you not to push yourself too hard.”

Iwaizumi’s sigh of exasperation pulled Oikawa back from the brink of dark thoughts he was tumbling towards. A playful smirk pulled at his lips as Oikawa turned his head to regard his old friend.

“My, my, Iwa-Chan, were you staring just now? Were you imagining me naked?” Oikawa teased, eyes glinting mischievously.

Without missing a beat, Iwaizumi replied deadpan with, “I’ve seen you naked and I’m not impressed.”

“WHAAAAAT?!” Oikawa cried straightening from his stretch and fixing the vice captain with an exaggerated pained expression. “Iwa-chan, I know you’re jealous of my god like body but you don’t need to be so-- YEOWCH!”

Shifting his stretch to the opposite leg Iwaizumi kicked Oikawa’s hip, nearly toppling the other boy. “Shut up, smug ass pretty boy!”

Oikawa whimpered rubbing his hip while pouting at Iwaizumi. He would be lying if he said his ego wasn’t a little bruised. At a young age Oikawa knew that he wasn’t conventionally attractive. Charm had come easily to him and his sister’s friends always crushed him in tight armed hugs squealing about how adorable he was. It boosted his confidence, made him strong in a way he would never be able to explain adequately with words. When he entered junior high he learned to use his looks and irresistible charm to get what he wanted, whether it was asking for extra practice time, or asking a classmate to loan him some money for the vending machine despite having no intention of paying her back, or coercing an upperclassman he found attractive (but wasn’t entirely sure if he was straight or not) to palm him through his trousers. Oikawa saw his looks as a tool but that didn’t prevent him from feeling proud of them, and inevitably, hurt when anyone made fun of them. He was only human after all. A beautiful human  ☆

“Iwa-Chan,” Oikawa frowned as he switched his stretch to the left leg. “Don’t be so rough with me! I’m delicate.”

“You’re a sadist.” Iwaizumi replied, eyes set on the crows across the gym.

Following Iwaizumi’s gaze Oikawa exhaled slowly into his stretch, fingers pulling his toes slightly toward his body. His eyes found Kageyama sitting bent over his butterfly stretch, his eyes boring holes into Hinata as he spoke to the shorty. Hinata had his cheeks blown out in a pout, his eyes flickering between Kageyama and the floor. Oikawa never wished he could read lips more than at that moment. He wondered if Kageyama was reprimanding the midget for wanting to spike tosses for a setter that wasn’t him like an overly jealous boyfriend. The idea made something flutter in Oikawa’s chest and a grin split across his face. 

 

Could the King have found his Queen? Did Kageyama even like boys? Was it even possible for the prudish Kageyama with his horrible scowling face able to  _ have _ romantic feelings for  _ anyone _ ? Did Hinata know??? Oikawa blinked watching Hinata slide his legs apart into a straddle stretch. It was a lot wider than Oikawa figured the shorty was capable of and his eyes danced over Hinata’s form as he bent over his right leg, forehead pressed to his knee as his arm stretched to grasp the bottom of his foot in hand. The midget certainly was…  _ flexible _ . A full body shiver moved through Oikawa forcing him to retract from his stretch a little less gracefully than he would care to admit.

“There’s nothing wrong with have a little fun.” Oikawa bubbled with a grin at Iwaizumi who was giving him an incredulous glare. “Especially when you get to exploit your rivals greatest weakness!”

Iwaizumi returned his gaze to the opposing team with an expression that Oikawa couldn’t quite read. “Toss for him.”

Oikawa blinked twice before he tilted his head to the side. “What?” the question came out as a soft chuckle.

“Toss for Hinata.” Iwaizumi’s tone left no room for discussion as he pushed himself to his feet.

“I don’t get anything out of it.” Oikawa replied with a frown, leaning back on his hands to look up at the vice captain.

“That’s why you’re going to do it, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi snapped as he began to walk away.

Oikawa scrambled to his feet. “Mean, Iwa-Chan! Mean! Don’t say shitty!” He was prepared to bound after his old friend when Kumini called him over. Oikawa clicked his teeth together tossing his bangs from his eyes redirecting his footsteps.

Tossing for Hinata wasn’t a serious offer. Just because the idiot grinned so wide and eyes sparkled so bright and maybe Oikawa did want that expression flashed his way just a teeny bit, didn’t mean he meant it. Of course he didn’t! The shrimp irritated Oikawa nearly as much as Kageyama, and if Oikawa really thought about it, the midget should have irritated him  _ more _ since he seemed to bring the best out of Kageyama in every sense. Iwaizumi had to have known that Oikawa wouldn’t seriously waste his time on throwing tosses for anyone outside of their team. Iwa-Chan was being a downright bully!

Oikawa’s steps stuttered to a stop as he glanced over in the direction Iwaizumi had went, eyes going round and mouth falling open. Iwaizumi hands gestured as he spoke to a wide eyed Hinata and the Karasuno captain, who despite being the one who was usually cool and collected mirrored the shrimp’s expression.

_ Iwa-chan, don’t you dare....!  _ Oikawa’s jaw clenched as he glared at the vice captain’s back.

This was the second time today that Oikawa wished he could read lips, despite the fact that Iwaizumi’s back was to him and he wouldn’t be able to see what he was saying anyway. His eyes flicked to Hinata who gasped and turned his sparkling and expectant gaze to his captain.

_ Cute. _ Oikawa swallowed thickly.

The Karasuno captain rubbed his chin with eyes cast to the floor in contemplation. He smiled. Oikawa held his breath. In the years that he and Iwa-chan knew each other there have been so many times that Iwa-chan tried to punish Oikawa for what he claimed was “having a terrible personality”. In grade school Iwa-chan made him give his holographic Southern Island Mew Pokemon card to a classmate after Oikawa bullied him to tears on the playground. There was that time in junior high when Oikawa purposely chose to work with a mousy girl who he knew had a crush on him -because honestly what girl didn’t?- to see how his “fans” would react. After Iwa-chan found out, and how the girl was cornered and humiliated by Oikawa’s fans, Iwa-chan made him reprimand them and spend the rest of the year inviting the mousy girl to eat lunch with the two of them. Sometimes Iwaizumi felt more like a mother than his best friend.

Oikawa started slightly when Iwaizumi turned away from the pair of crows, and he found his eyes drawn back to Hinata’s openly excited face. Eyes glittering, mouth twisted in a warped smile as if he was trying to hold back a grin.

_ CUTE! _

Oikawa had to turn away. He couldn’t bring himself to try and decipher Iwaizumi’s expression or have such a bright, adorable, awe filled look pointed at him from the midget.

“Have fun staying late.” was all Iwaizumi said once he joined the rest of his teammates.

“Iwa-chan, you’re the worst!” hissed Oikawa.

This wouldn’t be fun at all! Oikawa fished his phone from his track jacket pocket and frowned at it while taping an apology to his girlfriend. He could picture perfectly her pouting face and practically hear her whining at him for not paying enough attention to her. Huffing out a sigh already dreading their next conversation more than he was dreading having to spend his evening tossing for a creature that didn’t seem to have a limit to its stamina. Oikawa bit the tip of his thumb eyes glaring at the floor. How could he twist this to his benefit? How could he have fun in this absolutely not fun whatsoever situation?

Oikawa slid his eyes over to watch the Karasuno team file out the gym. A grin split across his face as he observed Kageyama pointedly not looking in his direction.

Oh.  _ Oh! _

Straightening his back Oikawa hummed a chuckle as a smile smeared across his face. Oikawa inwardly applauded himself as a deliciously devious idea bloomed in the forefront of his mind. He really was on a roll today!

“Great King!”   


Pulling his lips into a sweet smile Oikawa turned to face head on the absolutely blinding glow of Hinata’s eager face.

“Now, now, Chibi-chan!” Oikawa’s cooed down at the shorter boy. “Call me Oikawa-senpai~ ♪”

The embarrassment that flooded Hinata brought a faint twinge of pink to his face. He nodded quickly, copper locks becoming more tousled from the action. Oikawa resisted the urge to reach out and card his fingers through it.

“Chibi-chan, why don’t we play a game!” Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi staring heavily at him and it spurred him on.

Hinata tilted his head to the side, embarrassment quickly replaced by an expression of mixed curiosity and confusion. The action reminded Oikawa of his earlier observation of the similarities to Hinata and a puppy, and he had to retrieve a ball from the cart to keep his hands from squishing that irritatingly adorable face between his palms.

“Hm? A game?” Hinata questioned.

Oikawa hummed with a nod. “Your receiving still could use some work,” Hinata visibly jerked away from Oikawa with an expression twisted between offended and terrified. “So if you can successfully receive a serve from me I will toss for you~  ☆”

“H-How many times?” Hinata’s voice warbled with trepidation.

“As long as it takes!” Oikawa replied, closing his eyes with his smile as he tilted his head a little to the right.

Audibly swallowing Hinata clenched his fists at his side, and straightened his spine as he brought his golden eyes unwaveringly to Oikawa’s chocolate pools. “Okay.”

Twirling the ball between his palms Oikawa sauntered over to the edge of the court, a grin splitting across his face as he regarded the midget over his shoulder with a dark glint in his eyes.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Oikawa chirped. “For every receive you miss I get to kiss you, Chibi-chan~!”

Hinata squawked, face immediately flushing a bright pink as he took a step back, reeling from the shock of Oikawa’s words. His reaction was just perfect! Exactly like Oikawa had imagined it.

“Ooh~ could it be that Chibi-chan never kissed before?” Oikawa’s voice dripped syrupy sweet, relishing in the way Hinata flailed his limbs and looked desperately between him and Iwaizumi. “Don’t worry, I’m  _ very _ good at first kisses.”

Iwaizumi’s glare could have been lethal. Oikawa tossed his bangs from his eyes as he smirked at the vice captain. He had successfully picked apart Iwa-Chan’s plan to force him into doing something nice to make up for leaving Chibi-chan with what would have been an unfulfilled promise. There was no way Hinata would stay now, no matter how badly he wanted Oikawa’s perfect tosses. Chibi-chan was practically a child, and judging by his reaction to something so innocent as a kiss nothing other than volleyball swirled around in that undoubtedly thick skull of his. Oikawa blinked as Iwaizumi broke eye contact to regard the sputtering shorty with an oddly neutral expression.

“He’s bluffing.” was all he said before turning on his heel and walking out of the gym.

Dribbling the ball a few times Oikawa chuckled. Of course it was a bluff, like Oikawa would actually want to kiss that little shrimp! Any moment Hinata would be scampering out the gym behind Iwa-chan, and Oikawa might actually have time to--

“FINE!”

Oikawa’s eyes were wide as he whipped his head around to stare at Hinata stomping to the opposite side of the net.

“I’ll receive all your serves perfectly!” Hinata shouted, his cheeks still burning red. “S-so come on! Give it to me!”

Oikawa choked, eyes dancing over Hinata’s face. Excitement unexpectedly stirred at Hinata’s words and Oikawa inwardly chided himself for it. It was meant as a bluff. He could yell at Hinata and tell him to go the fuck home, call him an idiot, to tease him for wanting to lose his first kiss to an older boy. A shuddering breath left Oikawa and he fixed Hinata with a predatory stare. A thin layer of sweat glistened on his brow and strands of orange hair stuck to his forehead, Hinata’s eyes focused and sharp, and Oikawa’s eyes flicked to his bottom lip when he released it from between his teeth; wet and mildly swollen from being bit.

It wasn’t all a lie. Oikawa’s face split with a grin as he twirled the ball between his palms, tossing it assuredly into the air.

He was good at first kisses.


	2. The Number

With all the confidence of a student that actually attended Karasuno High Oikawa hummed cheerfully to himself as he cut across the courtyard past small groups of students heading home for the day. Oikawa flashed a smile at a group of girls who blushed behind their hands, and he mused that their uniforms were very cute. He opted to change into his sweats before he left his own school because if anyone were to realize he was in fact an Aobajousai student it would be from wearing his uniform. A cool breeze tugged at the the teal shirt he chose to wear and ruffling his perfectly styled hair. As it was Monday Oikawa did have the time to go out of his way to take an extra train and continue through the small town on foot, but Karasuno High was a bit more out of the way than he originally imagined.

In fact, this was the first time Oikawa had even seen the school let alone visited it. He never had any reason to attend any of the open campus events, or bothered to follow up any of the invitations from girls that came to his games to wish him luck with small gifts. No, the girls of Karasuno High were definitely on his “B list”, saved for when Oikawa absolutely needed a pity fuck, and luckily he hasn’t needed one. Not ever. Nope. Not him. With his LINE app full of contacts from gorgeous men and women both he didn’t need to go slumming here in the backwoods.

Oikawa tossed his bangs from his eyes as he circled around the main building toward where he assumed the gymnasium was. Today he was here to see Chibi-chan since the point of his visit was to put into action the next part of his delicious plan to crush the despicable Tobio-chan. The humidity had made his skin sticky and he briefly regretted wearing sweats, but it was only for a moment because they were comfortable and made his thighs look  _ amazing _ . Not that he really needed the extra boost of confidence but he figured it’d be a nice reminder for Hinata of being trapped between them three days ago.

***

Of the 16 serves Oikawa sent over the net Hinata was only able to successfully receive 3. The first had been pure luck as the shrimp tripped backwards and the ball collided off his right shoulder before flying back over the net. Oikawa tried to argue that it didn’t count but Hinata’s vehement shout of “IT DIDN’T TOUCH THE FLOOR THOUGH” won out. Hinata had clumsily dived to send the second receive over the net after 3 service aces and 2 that ricocheted off the midget’s arms leaving angry red welts in their wake. Oikawa had cooed at him about being able to take so many kisses from him, and though it rattled Hinata at first, he began to tease Oikawa back with quips like “Oh, I didn’t know you liked kissing boys so much” and “I hope you kiss better than you serve because it SUCKS”. It needled Oikawa but he found it oddly endearing and… fun. They fell into an easy rhythm of trading insults between serves, and despite the casual atmosphere neither one of them lacked in energy. Oikawa was driving serves with every intent of toppling the shrimp, and Hinata certainly tried his best to receive them. By the time Hinata set his third receive over the net his forearms had several welts and sweat dripped from his chin.

“Chibi-chaaaan~,” Oikawa whined with his eyes closed, faced pointed toward the ceiling while trying to rub an ache out of his shoulder. “Isn’t it past your bedtime by now? They’ll be asking me to lock the gym soon so-” Oikawa opened his eyes to regard Hinata and his voice failed him.

Hinata’s eyes were hyper focused, looking almost feral in the bright gleam of the gymnasium lights. His chest was heaving, and his cheeks were flushed from exertion, lips parted slightly as he panted. It was the same look he had given Oikawa during their very first practice match. Oikawa swallowed thickly against nothing as he suppressed a shiver. He  _ liked _ that look. That look  _ did things _ to Oikawa and he didn’t hate it. With a sudden blink Hinata’s expression changed dramatically and he returned to the bright eyed doofus Oikawa was used to seeing.

“Huh?” Hinata stood straight, a slightly pout twisting his mouth.

Oikawa sighed, quirking a brow as an irritated smile slid into place. “Do you want your tosses before they throw as out or not?”

Hinata’s eyes practically left their sockets with how large they went when he gasped a breath like a dying man. Oikawa couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled from his chest at the reaction and he gestured at the discarded volleyballs behind Hinata.

“Alright, alright, pick up the balls.”

Oikawa shook his head in awe as he watched Hinata race around the gymnasium to deposit the balls into the ball cart. He couldn’t recall a time in his short life that he even harbored an  _ ounce _ of Hinata’s energy. Pausing in his frantic scrambling Hinata lifted the hem of his shirt to wipe sweat away from his face. Oikawa tilted his head slightly as he allowed his eyes to trace the lines of the shrimp’s hips and minute definitions of his obliques. His skin looked soft and inviting like a kitten’s belly, and Oikawa wanted to nuzzle into the undoubtable warmth. Yes. He’d definitely have to plant a kiss there. Just to prove if his hypothesis was true. For science. Oikawa blinked at the thought. Odd. The threat of kissing was most definitely a bluff, so, why was he looking forward to it? He stared at Hinata as he pressed his mouth into a firm line.

_ It’s just because he’s an adorable puppy stuck in a human body _ , Oikawa told himself as he moved to the setter’s position.  _ This is fine. _

Hinata tossed the remaining volleyballs into the cart before hastily retrieving one for the toss. His orange locks were in a complete disarray and fluttered as he spun around to face Oikawa. Hinata pressed his palms tightly against the sphere, his small frame trembling slightly as he regarded Oikawa with an open expression of excitement.

“Just act natural, Chibi-chan,” Oikawa chirped, tilting his head as he flashed Hinata an easy smile. “Just toss the ball and let your senpai take care of the rest~ ♪”

Hinata swallowed with a nod as he followed Oikawa’s instructions. The toss was simple, as Oikawa expected, as was the speed of which Hinata moved to leap near the net. Oikawa narrowed his gaze at the ball overhead, arms outstretched prepared to receive it, and time slowed. A reel of all of Hinata’s movements played behind his eyes, his brain picking apart the angles of his legs and arms, the bend of his spine and the height of his jumps. Hinata relied on speed not power. Oikawa blinked, time speeding up to normal and he quickly flicked his wrists to the send the ball within Hinata’s reach. It was fast but Hinata’s reflexes made it easy to spike it. Oikawa watched where the ball hit the opposite court, already making mental adjustments to the set.

“Whoopsie~” Oikawa sang, sliding his eyes to Hinata. “That was a little fast wasn’t it? I’ll make it better next time.”   
  
Shaking his head rapidly Hinata erupted, “No! That was perfect! Amazing!”   
  
Oikawa coughed a laugh and shooed him over to retrieve the ball so he can set again. The toss from Hinata was the same as before, but the spike held more power and the sound of delight from the shorty filled Oikawa with a warmth he couldn’t describe. Hinata rounded on him and was babbling excitedly about how it was better than the first and “oh my god how is that even possible”, and Oikawa didn’t even try to suppress a grin. The last set felt really good to Oikawa. He was able to perfectly time his toss with Hinata’s speed resulting with the ball being spiked with the full inertia of his movement. Speed was transformed into power and the sound of the ball colliding with the floor resonated through the gym. Oikawa tipped his head back, his hair bouncing slightly as he watched Hinata stare at his palm with wide eyes and mouth agape.

“Wh… That…” Hinata sputtered before exploding into fully animated flailing. “I can’t believe it! I totally that it was going to be like ‘WOOSH” but then it came in like “SWISH” and OH MY GOD THAT FELT AMAZING!!”   
  
Placing a hand on his hip, Oikawa shook his head at Hinata’s exuberant display, a small smile tugging at his lips. He did have to agree. It  _ had _ felt good. He wished that he had more time to toss for Hinata, to fully extract his best features, to make him forget all the tosses Kageyama ever sent his way. Bitterness started to nibble at the edges of Oikawa’s swollen pride. Did Kageyama feel this way too when he tossed for Chibi-chan? This tingling warmth that was more than just setting a perfect toss, but setting a perfect toss for a spiker who looked at you like you created the ground he walked on? Oikawa narrowed his gaze.

No, it wasn’t a good feeling. It was a  _ great _ feeling. Oikawa took a step towards Hinata, and another until he was invading the midget’s personal space. Kageyama didn’t deserve to feel this. He didn’t deserve this look of absolutely reverence, or whatever this feeling was that inflated inside Oikawa’s chest. Something that toed the line between pride and affection, maybe even a little bit of possessiveness. Hinata stumbled over his words that fell on Oikawa’s deaf ears when he noticed how close the other had suddenly gotten. Fixing his face with a coquettish expression Oikawa ran the backs of his fingers over the welts on Hinata’s forearms. His skin was hot and sticky, and Oikawa hummed when Hinata flinched away from his touch.

“Those look like they hurt, Chibi-chan.” Oikawa cooed, voice dipping to a whisper. “Let me kiss them better.”

The gasp that left Hinata sounded strangled the last note of it a squeak when Oikawa’s fingers encircled his slim wrist. Hinata’s face flushed a bright pink and Oikawa chuckled at the look of embarrassment intermingled with horror that filled his eyes. Oikawa closed his eyes and he exhaled a small puff of air against the burning skin of Hinata’s forearm. He grinned at the full body shudder that ran through Hinata and he pressed a chaste kiss to an angry welt.

Cracking his eyes open Oikawa slide his gaze to Hinata through his eyelashes, a smile curving his lips as he spoke against his skin. “One.”

“ Wh-what…?” Hinata blinked in confusion, his breathing coming in short bursts that heaved his chest. “One?” Realization dawned on his face and he tried to yank his arm from Oikawa’s grip. “W-w-w-wait a m-minute!”

Oikawa tightened his grip and gave a forceful tug that made Hinata tumble into his body. Oikawa smirked as he laced his arm around Hinata’s narrow waist, relishing in how small he was. Hinata’s free hand scrabbled to clutch a handful of Oikawa’s shirt, large eyes staring unblinking at him. Oikawa smirked as he planted another kiss to Hinata’s wrist watching his face.

“Two.”

Embarrassment flooded Hinata’s face for a second time and he squawked. “Y-y-you can’t be serious!!”

“One for every missed receive.” Oikawa chuckled, dragging his lips into Hinata’s sweaty palm. He kept his gaze locked with his as he pressed a slow lingering kiss into his hand. “Three~”

Hinata whimpered pushing against Oikawa. “Th-that’s too many, I-I-I don’t even remember-”

“Well, it’s a good thing I kept count isn’t it?” Oikawa cooed, bending at his waist to pull Hinata’s arm around his neck.

Pressing fingers into the gentle curve of Hinata’s waist Oikawa dipped his head low enough that his bangs jostled Hinata’s fiery tufts. Hinata sputtered at the sudden closeness of Oikawa’s face and he floundered in his grasp like a fish. He yanked his arm back with enough force that Oikawa took a stumbling step forward and pressing Hinata flush against his body in return. Hinata was trembling, his chest heaving. He pushed his hands hard against Oikawa’s chest leaning away in a useless attempt to break apart. Oikawa’s arm encircled his waist tightly, following Hinata in his retreat with a chuckle. The movement upset their balance and it sent both boys tumbling backwards with each shouting in surprise.

His knee painfully colliding with the floor made Oikawa glad he had the foresight to shift his weight to his good knee in an attempt to not crush Hinata beneath him. Their hips had pressed together somewhere mid fall and the sound that left Hinata’s lips sounded broke open before his head hitting the floor caused him to grunt. Oikawa wetted his lips with the tip of his tongue, eyes flicking up to Hinata’s face as he shifted his weight to better straddle the smaller boy’s thighs. Hinata was staring up at Oikawa with glassy eyes, brows pulled together apprehensively. His arms were pulled into his chest protectively, trying to create some sort of barrier between them. Oikawa smirked, a brow arched as he easily closed a hand around each of Hinata’s wrists.

He liked the sight of Hinata beneath him  _ a lot _ . Heat thrummed through Oikawa’s veins and he grinned -perhaps a little too deviously judging how fear flickered behind Hinata’s eyes- as he pushed the hem of Chibi-chan’s shirt over the crest of his hip. Oikawa slid down to press a gentle kiss against the jutting bone. Hinata squirmed but didn’t try to buck him off which spurred Oikawa to drag the cotton garment further up Hinata’s fluttering belly. Oikawa hummed his count against the hot, pliant skin beneath his lips as he nuzzled kisses around his navel. The muscle beneath was firm but there was a still a bit of doughy youth that prevented it from being more define. Soft and pure. A jolt of pleasure ran the length of Oikawa’s spine as he pressed an open mouth kissed to the skin near Hinata’s belly button knowing that he was the first to ever to taste this skin.

A breathless whimper escaped Hinata and he whined lowly in this throat. Not being able to decipher if it was a sound of frustration or desperation Oikawa lifted his head to glance at Hinata’s face. The blush still burned brightly across his cheeks, and his face was turned away to stare unseeingly to the left. Tears glimmered in the corner of his eyes and something twisted painfully in Oikawa’s chest. He frowned, pulling his hands from Hinata’s wrists as he scooted up his thighs to bring their faces to the same space. Oikawa’s eyes blinked wide. Pressing against his inner thigh Oikawa could feel Hinata’s half hard length through his shorts. Hinata visually swallowed but didn’t look at him, arms frozen in place against his chest.

Oikawa could have teased him. He could humiliate him until those tears spilled over his cheeks. The image of Hinata hiccuping sobs caged between his arms made Oikawa suck his bottom lip between his teeth. He shifted forward to press his forearm against the floor to support his weight. Hinata blinked at the intrusion in his field of vision but otherwise didn’t react. He looked like he might fall apart at any moment and it pulled at Oikawa’s heart in a way he didn’t like. Sliding his thumb over Hinata’s cheekbone Oikawa tipped his head to kiss the tears from the corner of his eye. Hinata shivered, eyes falling shut as Oikawa kissed his temple. He wanted to say something reassuring but the words clung to the back of his mouth.   
  


Running his nose down Hinata’s cheek Oikawa kissed at his jaw, his earlobe, tilting Hinata’s head with his fingertips to plant an open mouth kiss at his pulse point. Hinata was trembling, his breaths leaving his mouth with high notes clinging to them. Oikawa sucked the skin between his teeth and nipped it gently before running his tongue over the spot to soothe it. Hinata’s back arched off the ground, hands rushing down to grip at Oikawa’s thighs. His fingers flinched away as if burned before tentatively resting his clammy palms against the firm muscle. Oikawa smiled against his neck, tilting his chin down to awkwardly kiss at Hinata’s adams apple. He tilted his head further back to expose the long column of his throat. Oikawa hummed appreciatively and pressed his thighs tight against Hinata’s small frame.

Oikawa showered open mouth kisses across the pale expanse of throat bared to him and inhaled deeply behind Hinata’s ear. The acrid smell of sweat mixed with the musky scent of his deodorant assaulted Oikawa’s senses. The kid smelt  _ so damn good _ . He hummed a kiss just behind Hinata’s ear and his body jackknifed as much as it could pinned under Oikawa. He pressed his forehead against Oikawa’s shoulder, blunted fingernails digging into the tops of the thighs beneath his hands.

“Shit…” Hinata wheezed.

“Your neck is so sensitive, Chibi-chan.” Oikawa whispered breathily just so he could feel Hinata shudder against him.

The sound that clawed its way out of Hinata’s mouth was a groan laced with a whimper. Oikawa could feel just how hard Hinata was beneath him. He wondered how  _ wet _ Hinata was right now, wondered if he was going to cum in his shorts just from Oikawa’s simple kisses to his throat.

_ How virginal~ _

Oikawa pulled back enough to kiss Hinata’s chin, enough to bring his eyes to Hinata’s. His pupils were blown wide making his eyes look black and fathomless. It took a considerable amount of self control for Oikawa not to grind his hips down. He wanted to be the first person to make Hinata cum in his pants. He wanted to be the first person to watch Hinata writhe from orgasms mercilessly pulled from him, to tune his body to crave Oikawa for more than just spectacular tosses. A shuddering breath rushed out from between Oikawa’s parted lips. Kageyama wouldn’t stand a chance to recover their synergy if Hinata’s entire existence wanted Oikawa. He leaned up to kiss the tip of Hinata’s nose. He couldn’t rush this.

Hinata tilted his chin up, lips parted.

_ CUTE! _

No, he’d need to take his time.

Oikawa blinked slowly and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Hinata’s mouth. Hinata turned his head to try and capture Oikawa’s lips with his own but Oikawa was already retreating to sit back on Hinata’s thighs. Oikawa pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and grinned around it. Just now, Hinata  _ wanted it. _

“I think I’ll save the last one for a rainy day~♪” Oikawa bubbled as a scandalized expression overtook Hinata’s features.

***

A grin split across Oikawa’s face at the memory. Oh, yes. This was going to be  _ so much fun! _

“Ah!” Oikawa blinked, as a dark haired girl crossed his path. He recognized her as Karasuno’s manager. “Manager-kun!

Sunlight glinted off the lenses of her glasses as she turned her impassive gaze towards him. She was very, very beautiful and Oikawa offered an easy smile, bangs bobbing as he tilted his head.

After a beat of silence she finally spoke, “You’re not suppose to be here.”

Oikawa chuckled raising his hands in front of him as if he was trying to calm a scared animal. “I know, I know, Manager-kun! But I really needed to come today~♪”.

She quirked a brow, the only indication she had heard him at all.

“I needed to speak to Chibi-chan about something very important,” Oikawa continued his tone sweet. He clapped his hands together in front of his face as if offering a prayer, and he closed an eye as he looked at her over his fingertips. “So, please don’t throw me out just yet!”

Expression dubious Manager-kun blinked her gray eyes at Oikawa. She opened her mouth to speak but her voice was drowned out by a cacophony of loud arguing. Simultaneously the pair looked in the direction of the source in time to see Hinata and Kageyama get stuck in a doorway as they both tried to run through at the same time. The other two first years -what were their names again? Megane-kun? Freckle-kun?- towered behind them wearing annoyed expressions.

“Oi, move it, idiots!” Megane-kun snapped, planting his hand on Hinata’s face and tried to pull him backwards.

“Knock it off, Stingyshima!” Hinata squawked, slapping his hand blindly against Kageyama who elbowed him. “HEY!”

“Don’t ‘hey’ me, dumbass!” Kageyama barked, brow knitted so tightly Oikawa was sure the kid was going to have a permanent wrinkle between his eyes by the time he graduated high school.

Both boys gave strained grunts as Megane-kun somehow wedge between them, his arms long enough so that he could use the door frame as leverage.

“I’m gonna die!” cried Hinata as he pressed awkwardly against the door frame.

“Goddammit, Tsukishima! You and your fucking giraffe limbs!” Kageyama grunted, swinging an arm out to try and hold the taller boy back.

“Ooh~” Megane-kun cooed, a sneer tugging up the corner of his lips. “What’s that? I can’t hear you down there so close to the ground.”

Oikawa choked on a laugh, hand flying to cover his mouth. Ah, yes. There was that  _ sass _ he distinctly remembered. The idea of being a spectator to their no doubt constant bickering made Oikawa wish he could stay during their practice just to observe Megane-kun get under Tobio-chan’s skin. Oikawa blinked twice as Megane-kun wrenched himself free from the tangle of limbs and staggered to a stop in front of him. His lips were pressed into a firm line as he regarded Oikawa with a calm, calculated gaze. Oikawa forced an innocent smile, throwing up a peace sign.

“Hi hi~!” he sang.

The jostling in the doorway stopped as Kageyama was finally able to squirm past Hinata, and he stopped besides Megane-kun with wide eyes.

“O-Oikawa-san?” Kageyama murmured, his shock giving way to blatant irritation. “What are you doing here?”

“Rude, Tobi-chan!” Oikawa gave the boy an exaggerated pout. “Don’t you mean to say “Ah, Oikawa-senpai I’m so glad you came”?”

The giggle that left Oikawa was genuine as he watched Kageyama’s shoulders tense and his mouth twist in disapproval. Oikawa sighed happily and leaned over to look past his former kouhai to Hinata who had been frozen in place the whole time. He was clutching his cell phone in one hand and his chest with the other. His eyes were impossibly large and there was a light dusting of pink high on his cheeks as he gaped at Oikawa in disbelief.

“I actually came here to see you today, Chibi-chan!” Oikawa chirped sidestepping the others to approach the shrimp.

Hinata squawked and took a step back nearly colliding with Freckle-kun. “Wh-wh… Wh-wh-why?!” His face was growing steadily more red.

Oikawa could feel the eyes of Hinata’s teammates on him as he sauntered over to the midget.

“You left so quickly on Friday I didn’t get a chance to give you my number!” Oikawa feigned a pout, eyes flickering from his face to his phone and he smiled. “Oh, perfect!”

Without asking permission Oikawa plucked Hinata’s phone from his hand and held it away from his grabbing fingers. He hummed as he typed his number in, fishing his own phone from his pocket. He raised his hands higher when Hinata jumped to try and retrieve his phone, and Oikawa giggled down at him. He pressed the call button on Hinata’s phone before handing it back to its rightful owner. Hinata snatched it and was startled by the sound of Oikawa’s phone began to ring.

“There~♪” Oikawa chirped. “Now you can call me whenever you want me to toss for you, Chibi-chan!”

Oikawa heard a strangled sound behind him and he turned slightly to smirk at Kageyama. His blue eyes were filled with venom as he glared at Oikawa. Perfect! The exact response he was hoping for! Oikawa hummed, his eyes curving with a wide smile as he looked down at Hinata who was clutching his phone in both hands and staring at it with a strange expression that Oikawa couldn’t quite read.

“Well, I should let you  _ kids _ get to practice.” Oikawa’s tone was sweet and lilting as he turned with a wave. “See you later~♪”

  
Purposely retracing his steps so that he passed by Kageyama, Oikawa pointed a smirk at him with eyes that flashed darkly. Oh, this was going to be so much fun  ☆


	3. Pennies For Thoughts

“Hinata MOVE!!”

A gasp ripped through Hinata’s lungs. He tripped over himself in a floundering attempt to dive for a ball that had already hit the court and bounced away. He groaned pressing his face against the gym floor, letting his limbs fall heavily with dull thuds. He wanted to dissolve and be mopped up and sloshed into a drain and float out to sea and never have to explain why his receives were much worse than they had ever been. Oikawa had came to his school, as if to physically remind him that he stole his first hundred kisses in front of everyone, and try to murder him with further embarrassment by forcing his number on him. Hinata groaned again but it quickly turned into a growl. For what felt like the ten millionth time since Friday Hinata’s train of thought spiraled out of control. 

Was it even his first kiss? Oikawa didn’t put his mouth on his, just all over the rest of his body, so it didn’t count right? Oh  _ god _ Oikawa put his mouth  _ all over his body _ and it gave him a boner, and  _ oh my god Oikawa must have felt it and kept kissing him! _

“S…” Hinata felt his face heat up again with renewed mortification, jolting up to his hands and knees. “STUPID!”

“See? Even you’re beginning to acknowledge what the rest of us have known about you for months.” Tsukishima snickered over his shoulder.

Hinata scrambled to his feet and lunged at the taller boy. It wasn’t anything new, really. It was the same old snide garbage from the same old snarky middle blocker, but today Hinata was absolutely in no mood for it.

Tsukishima squawked flinching away from Hinata. “Eww! Stop trying to rub your stupid on me!”

Opening his mouth to hurl his own insults the only sound that escaped him was a squawk when Daichi slapped a heavy hand on his shoulder. Hinata curled his body inward defensively, slowly turning his head to regard his captain’s eerily calm expression. Oh. He was mad. Hinata swallowed audibly feeling crushed under the weight of Daichi’s gaze. The captain did have every right to be upset with him. He seemed to be reacting slowly to every skirmish and yelling without context more than usual. Well, without context to everyone but Hinata.

“Hinata.”

“Y-Yes?” Hinata squeaked, jumping out of his skin at the scary evenness of Daichi’s tone.  _ Oh man he was so mad oh man oh man oh man…! _

“Are you feeling sick?”

“N-No.”

“Do you need to use the toilet?”

“No!”

Daichi leaned forward so that he loomed over Hinata. “Then please redirect your focus otherwise I’ll have to send you home early.”

The threat made Hinata’s insides clench painfully. That was the worst possible form of punishment Hinata could think of, worse than having to inflate all the volleyballs by himself, worse than pepper drills with Tsukishima, worse than pop quizzes! He hastily promised Daichi that he would focus harder, his voice a warbled mess.

His mind refused to refocus without a fight. He felt like the sheer effort of keeping his mind tuned to practice was making him  _ physically sweat _ . Kiyoko unexpectedly had tossed a towel at him much to Tanaka and Nishinoya’s dismay, crowing loudly about their jealousy. He blinked at her retreating form allowing his eyes to watch the sway of her hips. He swallowed. Okay, so, he still liked girls. Hinata’s fingers curled into a fist around the towel as Kiyoko bent to retrieve a ball.  _ Oh yes. _ He  _ definitely _ liked girls. 

Wiping his face hastily Hinata groaned lowly. Girls were pretty, and soft, and probably smelled really good and he definitely, really really wanted to kiss one someday. He wanted a cute girlfriend to come cheer for him at games and wish him luck with cute gifts, so why did he blush so fiercely remembering Oikawa kissing his neck, and that horrible smirk on his stupid beautiful face, and how his fingers left his skin tingling in their wake? This was fine. Right? He was a normal, healthy teenage boy with normal, healthy teenage boy reactions to other people touching his body with their mouth. And tongue. And teeth. Hinata was yelling again though thankfully it was muffled by cotton. 

.o.

“Hinata… I can feel you staring at me.” Suga chuckled lightly, obviously uncomfortable by his kouhai’s relentless gaze.

Jolting upright from his hunched position over his gym bag Hinata sputtered. “S-sorry!”

He might have tried to deny it to himself but he was unabashedly staring at the vice-captain as his thoughts continued their distracting rampage. Hinata swallowed thickly around nothing and forced his eyes to the zipper pull pressed between his fingers. He needed advice.  _ Desperately  _ need it. He tried to convince himself that even if a girl had kissed him he would still need advice, or reassurance or affirmation or whatever the hell his mind was screaming for. For a brief, yet terrifying moment, Hinata considered asking Kageyama if he’d ever kissed anyone, but he almost laughed out loud at the thought. Visions of a pink cheeked girl poking her index fingers together beneath a shower of cherry blossom petals before turning their face expectantly to a stone faced, and no doubt oblivious Kageyama caused Hinata to choke on a laugh before slapping his hand over his mouth.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Kageyama’s tone was biting with bewildered annoyance as if sensing Hinata was thinking something ridiculous about him.

“Hm, what could it be?” Tsukishima chimed in with false contemplation. He sneered over at the duo as he opened the club door. “I’m sure it has nothing to do with the new phone contact.”

Hinata bristled and tried to convince himself that his face was heating up because he was mad, not because of anything kiss related. Nope. Nothing to do with lips at all. He found himself on his feet yelling incoherently when Kageyama shoved past him with an irritated click of his tongue to follow after the taller boy through the door. Since the practice match Kageyama had been more prickly than usual, which was saying a lot because he was pricklier than a porcupine honestly. He was obviously annoyed that Oikawa offered to toss for Hinata, and obviously pissed off that Daichi had agreed to let Hinata stay after the match to receive said taboo tosses. Hinata squeezed his eyes shut tilting his head back as he groaned low in his throat. Betrayal. Kageyama was feeling betrayed, and as if to make it worse Oikawa showed up to further push in the other setter’s face how Hinata could get perfectly timed tosses from perfect fingers… 

“Hinata, are you okay?” Suga’s voice was concerned, and Hinata squeaked when the older boy laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Yes? No! Yes!” Hinata babbled, voice cracking.

Suga’s eyebrows rose toward his hairline as he huffed a nervous chuckle. “Which is it?”

Suddenly remembering why he was staring at the vice-captain earlier Hinata spun around to face him. Suga’s look of confused trepidation somehow spurred Hinata on and he cupped a hand around his mouth as he whispered low enough so just the boy before him could hear.

“S-Suga-san…” Hinata started. “Have you ever-” No, that wasn’t the right way to start. “Do you know anything about-” Hinata pressed his lips together.

Suga tilted his head down, eyes expectantly wide. Out of everyone on his team he knew that Suga would be the most discreet, but  _ holy shit _ even asking would basically be a clear admission, and even though Hinata was practically dying to talk to someone about everything he was feeling he wasn’t sure he could follow through. He swallowed audibly.

“Ki…” Hinata breathed. “Kisses…?”

Something flickered in the hazel-brown pools of Suga’s eyes that made Hinata flinch away from him in surprise. Suga turned abruptly to grab his things, gaze sweeping from Hinata to Daichi. 

“Daichi, I’m going to head out with Hinata,” Suga spoke quickly, hand encircling Hinata’s bicep. “I’ll call later about the plays Ukai wanted us to consider, okay?”

Hinata barely had enough time to snatch up his gym bag as Suga pulled him from the club room, Daichi’s puzzled expression unseen by either boy. The reaction wasn’t exactly what Hinata was expecting in all honesty. He assumed, well counted on, Suga opting to talk to him in private about it but the sheer enthusiasm of the reaction left Hinata a little breathless as he was practically pulled down the steps. A sudden wave of panic washed over him as if someone dropped a bucket of ice water over his head. Did Suga know??? Well, he had to know that Hinata kissed someone, that was obvious but DID HE KNOW?!? Hinata suddenly felt nauseous, his heart hammering against his chest. No no no no of course Suga didn’t know no one did who cared if Oikawa showed up today and made him play worse than usual there was no-

“Hinata, did you hear me?”

Hinata’s head snapped up, eyes wide when he realized he was suddenly standing besides his bike. How did they get here so fast? Didn’t they just leave the club house? Hinata shook his head, both at Suga’s question and to clear his mind.

“S-sorry Suga…” Hinata mumbled sheepishly.

Suga hummed with a soft smile. “No, it’s alright. Please don’t feel like you need to tell me everything but, gauging by your…” Suga paused for a moment to bit his lip as if considering his words carefully. “It’s safe to assume you’ve had your first kiss recently?”

Hinata shivered despite the balminess of the night and he knew he was giving Suga a look of sheer and utter terror but he nodded anyway. The vice-captain’s brows knit together as a look of concern slid it’s way onto his face.

“Was it unexpected?”

Nodding with enough speed that made Hinata dizzy he huffed out his reply perhaps a little too loud, “VERY.” 

Hinata paused, his body going rigid for the briefest moment before he began gesturing frantically.

“Well, no? I sort of… was told it was going to happen but I didn’t think it was going to  _ really _ happen and then…” Hinata’s eyes widened and he went still. It’d be so easy to tell Suga, to just pour his heart out because he knew his senpai wouldn’t tell anyone if Hinata swore him to secrecy. A more rational part of his brain screamed at him to keep it a secret to his grave.

“They kissed you.” Suga awkwardly finished for Hinata.

Whimpering Hinata deflated with a pathetic nod feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Uhm…” Suga rubbed the back of his neck looking away from Hinata for a moment. He looked embarrassed. “Did you… like it?”

Hinata cursed himself for full on blushing while forcing himself to believe it was because Suga was embarrassed so it was a sympathetic reaction. “Yes! No! Yes!”

“Hinata~” Suga was smiling but he extended the last syllable of his name with a tiny hint of exasperation.

“Ugh, I know and I’m sorry!” Hinata pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes as he tossed his head back with a groan.

This was the problem. He  _ had _ liked it. Like, a lot. His inner turmoil was over if he liked it because it was the action of kissing or if it was who the kisses were coming from. Hinata instinctively disliked Oikawa because he was Kageyama’s rival. Maybe Hinata hated how good looking he was and how girls screamed for him, but  _ goddammit _ he was so cool! Hinata had tried to think of it objectively, to replace Oikawa with someone else, like Kenma or Aone but he always erupted in side splitting hysterics. He’d honestly die on the spot if Aone so much as put a hand on his shoulder. Hinata slid his hands down to cover his face completely. Maybe he wouldn’t have minded if it was Kenma, if only because Kenma was so reserved and the idea of him trying to overcome his bashfulness to kiss Hinata was too damn adorable and shit he was yelling again.

“YES!” Hinata shouted, hands flying away from his face to stare up at a startled yet mystified Suga. “I liked it and that's the problem!”

Suga titled his head to the side with a blink of his eyes. “Are they already in a relationship or something?”

Hinata gasped. He grabbed his chest as it filled with guilt so quickly that it was painful. This was Oikawa he was talking about. There was no doubt that he had a girlfriend. No doubt she was beautiful and soft and probably smelled really good and felt so proud to be with pretty boy volleyball star Oikawa, and he,  _ Hinata Shouyou _ , had kissed him. Hinata blinked. Wait. No. That was incorrect. The guilt swelling in his chest was quickly replaced with annoyance and a dash of anger. Oikawa kissed  _ him _ and had an assumed but probably actual  _ girlfriend. _ Oikawa was the WORST!

“Probably.” Hinata spit out the word, glaring at the ground as his arms fell to this sides.

Suga sighed. “Oh.”

Hinata drew in a deep breath willing himself to look up at the older boy, his hands balling into fists so tight his nail dug crescents into his palms. That really was the least of it, Hinata had to admit since the realization that Oikawa might actually be in a relationship didn’t hit him until that very moment. Hinata  _ liked _ girls. Oikawa obviously did too, right? So why did he suddenly find himself appreciating Nishinoya’s thighs with his fingers itching to dig into the thick muscle, or thinking if Kenma’s lips would be soft or chapped? He felt confused and a little bit horrified and tired and wanted to eat his weight in tamago kake gohan. Though, honestly when didn’t he want to?

“That’s… not the whole problem, though.” Hinata flinched at the slight crack in his voice. “I don’t… really know myself. Like, I thought I did but…”

It took a moment before realization dawned on Suga’s features. He offered a comforting smile that reached his eyes.

“Hinata, it’s okay.” he spoke in a gentle tone. “You have plenty of time to figure yourself out. I know it’s easy to say ‘just like what you like’ but I mean it.”   


Hinata swallowed thickly feeling the telltale burn of tears behind his eyes. He had never appreciated Suga more than at that moment.

“If Tanaka were here I’m sure he would say something like ‘There’s no shame in being a straight man with gay thoughts’.” Suga flushed a little as he laughed. “I would have to agree with him.”   
  
The two boys shared a chuckle between them and Hinata wiped his nose on his shoulder with a wet sniffle.

“However, Hinata.” Suga’s tone suddenly became serious, eyes set on his kouhai with absolute authority. “Even if your first kiss came from someone… unexpected, it doesn’t define who you are in anyway.”

Hinata took it back. It was  _ this _ moment that he truly appreciated Suga for all that he was. Fat, hot tears spilled over his cheeks as he stared at Suga with eyes wide with awe. The older boy faltered then suddenly looking panicked as he began apologize profusely if he upset him. Hinata’s face split with a wide grin and he shook his head finally wiping his face.

“Suga, that was exactly what I needed to hear!” Hinata chimed brightly. “Thank you very much!”

Huffing a relieved sigh Suga smiled again. “I’m glad I can help.”

Feeling lighter for the first time in days Hinata let out a long exhale, the smile on his face making his cheeks ache a tiny bit. Yes, that was exactly what he needed to hear. So what if Oikawa kissed him? It didn’t make him instantly gay, like a princess kissing a frog into a prince. And like Tanaka probably would have said there isn’t anything wrong with letting your mind wander about thick thighs and strong hands. Nope. Nothing at all. A kiss was nothing, right? It wasn’t like Oikawa had tried sliding his hands into his shorts or asked to… to…

Suga jumped as Hinata let out a shriek and clung to the vice-captain’s arms. The sudden change from light hearted relief to horrible devastation was enough to make both boys feel like they had whiplash.

“I don’t…! I mean he,  _ ah _ , they THEY don't have to be my first everything, right?” Hinata was yelling. “Like, I’m not cursed now right??? I’m not stuck with them being my first EVERYTHING, right?!?”

He felt like he was having a heart attack. Hinata couldn’t handle all of this conflicting emotions at once. What would he have done if Oikawa had dipped his head lower when he kissed his tummy? What would he have done if Oikawa commented on his super totally inappropriate hard on? Would he have teased Hinata about how he practically soaked his underwear because  _ holy shit was it normal for dudes to leak that much or was it just him? _ Suga’s firm grip on his shoulder shook him from the mortifying spiral of ‘what ifs’ that threatened to overtake his already fraying sanity.

“Hinata!” despite his shock Suga’s tone was firm, and he shook him gently. “Absolutely not! They don’t need to be anything more than a kiss. No one as a right to you without your consent, do you understand me?”

Hinata didn’t respond, mind moving slowly to interpret Suga’s words.

“Hinata, do you understand? This is important.”

Spine snapping straight Hinata nodded vigorously. “Y-Yes! I understand.”

“Good.” Suga let his hands fall from Hinata’s shoulders and he could see the tension visually leave the older boy’s shoulders.

Hinata felt so tired. His body ached in a way it did after matches or a particularly grueling practice. He walked with Suga down the hill toward Ukai’s family’s shop, confirming with the ashen haired boy that he had his number and promised he would text him if he needed anything. It felt good,  _ really _ good, to have a dependable senpai and Hinata felt warm all over at the thought. As he peddled along the dark road towards home he mulled over all Suga had said. Oikawa didn’t have to be more than a kiss. He didn’t have to be more than that if Hinata didn’t want him to be. Hinata chewed his bottom lip, brows creased.

He didn’t want Oikawa to be more than that. He didn’t, right? The memory of how soft Oikawa’s mouth was burned forever into his memory, how his fingers rough from years of volleyball sent tremors up his spin, how when he hummed in that  _ spot _ behind his ear had warmth flooding his crotch. Hinata whined gripping the handlebars as he willed his body not to react at the memories. So. Maybe he did want to kiss Oikawa again. A proper, lips to lips kiss, and if those plush lips moved to his neck he would allow it. He would let Oikawa trace his fingers under his shirt again but that would be it. Nothing more. Just a kiss and a light brush of fingers. No more than that. Ever.

Not like he was going to ever actually be in another situation where he would let the stupid Great King that close again, admitting to himself he wouldn’t mind a repeat of past events didn’t make Hinata feel all that better.


	4. Heaven Above Us and Hell Just Beyond

Oikawa gazed with unfocused, heavy lidded eyes at the ceiling. His breaths rushed past his parted lips in heavy pants and tendrils of hair stuck to his face with sweat. He felt heavy and unbelievably warm but not as satisfied as he would have liked. Blinking slowly as his girlfriend began to peel her chest away from his, Oikawa reached down between their flushed bodies to hold the condom as his spent, half hard length slipped from her when she moved to lay besides him. They laid there together not speaking, the only sounds in the room the quiet hum of the table fan and their breaths slowly returning to normal. It was boring. Their sex was always boring.

She was pretty, and shy, and sang beautifully. Oikawa slid his eyes to watch her sit up. She had an  _ amazing _ body. All soft curves, narrow waist and large breasts. Oikawa liked to date shy girls because more often than not they were absolute sluts in bed, and he had counted on her, with a body like  _ that _ , to let him at least fuck her from behind, but no. She was as vanilla as they came. He didn’t mind being shackled to the missionary position at first. It had given him the perfect opportunity to slide his hands up her ribs and hold those absolute perfect tits in a way that made them bounce with each thrust. When he had asked her if she’d like it if he bent her over and fuck her nice and deep just how she liked she nearly cried. Oikawa had been ready to end it there but she crawled into his lap mumbling how she wanted him to look at her while they did it, and  _ fuck _ how could he resist?

Mumbling about taking a shower she handed Oikawa a box of tissues before she left the room. She flashed him her usual shy smile and Oikawa gave her a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Yeah. It was about time to put this pony out to pasture. Not today, though. He was too tired to deal with an emotional outburst, and what sort of gentleman would he be if he broke up with her right after they had sex? Tying the condom in a knot and wiping himself down with a few tissues, Oikawa tossed them into the trash near the bed as he plucked his phone from the floor. He had several missed text messages, and a small tingling rush of something like hopeful eagerness warms his chest as he begins to swipe through the notifications. Iwa-chan. Mattsun and Makki. Ayano-chan. Watachi. Misaki-chan. Takkun.

Oikawa exhaled through his nose as he sighed, disappointment needling away the warmth in his chest. Four days, and still nothing. His fingers press at the screen of his phone pulling up his contacts and hovering over the recent entry  **｡+ﾟ.。+。Chibi-chan ｡+ﾟ.。+。** . He frowns. Oikawa had expected the shorty to have contacted him by now, to tell him he wanted his impeccable tosses, to tell him how embarrassing it was for him after Oikawa left, to tell him how pissed off Tobio-chan was. Oikawa didn’t expect to be left waiting. He clicked his tongue out of irritation, eyes still glued to the contact on his phone screen. He wasn’t used to waiting. He never had to.

Tapping his index fingers against the top corners of his phone to a furious beat Oikawa’s stomach contracted into a tight ball. People threw themselves at Oikawa. It didn’t matter the gender or age or school, people acted starved for his attention and Oikawa had come to expect it, adored it,  _ needed _ it. He would drown himself in the tight embraces of faceless admirers whispering little mantras of how beautiful he was, how perfect his body is, how  _ good _ he felt, how amazing he was. All truths, undoubtedly, but who didn’t like to be reminded repeatedly of how irresistible they were? Oikawa’s mouth suddenly felt dry and he pressed his lips into a firm line, brows knitting as he stared at his phone. Chibi-chan should have felt honored that Oikawa even so much as looked in his direction. He should have been stepped in line with the many others that begged Oikawa for another taste of his lips, of his touch that they were so painfully undeserved of.

His heart stumbled over its own rhythm, pounding hard against his rib cage. Chibi-chan needed to say it. Oikawa  _ needed _ to hear the words in that melodic voice;  _ I want you, touch me more, Oikawa-senpai you’re amazing _ . Oikawa pushed himself up to sit with his legs crossed on the rumpled bedding. His eyes stung from staring without blinking, and he wrote off the shivers wracking his body as the result of the breeze from the fan rapidly cooling the sweat on his skin. Chibi-chan.  _ Chibi-chan _ . Oikawa swallowed around the lump suddenly in his throat. This was stupid. He was being stupid. Chibi-chan and his incredibly soft skin, and wide sparkling eyes, and unbridled enthusiasm was nothing more than a tool to use against Tobio-chan. Nothing more. Oikawa felt himself relax immediately and he exhaled slowly, typing a message into his phone.

**ﾐ☆Indomitable Touruﾐ☆:** Chibi-chaaaaan~ I want to toss for you again. Let’s play again sometime soon, okay? (*ゝω・)ﾉ

There. It wasn’t losing, no matter how much it felt like it. There was nothing wrong with throwing out a little more bait. Oikawa blinked twice, sitting a little straighter as Hinata’s response flashed almost immediately across the screen. That was… unexpected. The telltale tingle of eagerness filled Oikawa’s chest with warmth as he read the response.

**｡+ﾟ.。+。Chibi-chan ｡+ﾟ.。+。:** no

Oh.

**｡+ﾟ.。+。Chibi-chan ｡+ﾟ.。+。:** i mean i cant

Oh?

**｡+ﾟ.。+。Chibi-chan ｡+ﾟ.。+。:** i have 2 study or else i cant go 2 tokyo

Tokyo? Oikawa ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling it up at the back of his neck to unstick it from his skin. Curiosity nibbled at him.

**ﾐ☆Indomitable Touruﾐ☆:** Oh~? What’s Chibi-chan going to do in Tokyo?

A minute or two slipped by. Then five, and Oikawa was about to try a more teasing approaching to get the answers he wanted when Hinata’s reply came.

**｡+ﾟ.。+。Chibi-chan ｡+ﾟ.。+。:** um

**｡+ﾟ.。+。Chibi-chan ｡+ﾟ.。+。:** volleyball training camp @ fukudourani

**｡+ﾟ.。+。Chibi-chan ｡+ﾟ.。+。:** the nekoma team invited us after they came for a practice match last month

Huh. Oikawa blinked, eyebrows raised as he took in the information feeling admittedly impressed. He remembered hearing that Nekoma and Karasuno were friendly rivals many years ago but since Karasuno fell off the radar many schools didn’t bother with practice matches with them anymore. Oikawa would never have guessed that a Tokyo powerhouse like Nekoma would invite grounded Karasuno into their ranks once more.

**ﾐ☆Indomitable Touruﾐ☆:** Woooooow~!!! Chibi-chan! How exciting! (๑>ᴗ<๑)

**ﾐ☆Indomitable Touruﾐ☆:** You’re so tiny, be careful you don’t get crushed around all those big city giants (ʃƪ¬‿¬)

Almost immediately Hinata’s response came and Oikawa couldn’t help but snicker at it.

**｡+ﾟ.。+。Chibi-chan ｡+ﾟ.。+。:** shut up -`д´- 

A surprised squeak from the doorway caused Oikawa to look up from his phone. His girlfriend stood in the doorway wearing her pajamas, wet hair framing her flushed face as she stared wide eyed at him. She stuttered as she spoke and questioned why he had hadn’t gotten dressed yet. Oikawa laughed softly unfolding from the bed to stand, and forced himself not to roll his eyes as his girlfriend averted her gaze bashfully. He leisurely dressed and casually questions her about whether or not her parents are on their way home. She nods, and her voice soft as she replies, gaze still pointed away from him. If it were anyone else Oikawa would feel offended. He tosses his fringe from his eyes and shoulders his school bag as walks up to her to press a kiss to her cheek and informs her he will let himself out.

There were several more messages from Hinata explaining that he had to pass his next English exam otherwise he wouldn’t be able to go to the training camp. Oikawa hummed with amusement imagining how the little shrimp was probably crumbling under the pressure. He didn’t strike Oikawa as the most studious type, which was sort of a shame. If Hinata honed his skills in volleyball he’d definitely get scouted by reputable colleges, but he’d need to pull his weight in academics. Oikawa stopped at a stop light as he typed his response.

**ﾐ☆Indomitable Touruﾐ☆:** Oh~? I’m actually good at English, you should let me tutor you Chibi-chan! Come over this Sunday (ｏ'ｖ｀ｂ)ｂ

Oikawa’s face split with a grin, glancing up as the walk sign beeped and stepping out into the crosswalk. He closed the message thread to answer his teammates, or rather, that was the excuse he gave in a poor attempt to explain away how his heart fluttered in excitement for the response. Iwa-chan was telling him that there was leaked footage of the Australian Olympic volleyball teams skirmishes that Coach Irihata wanted the two of them to review before tomorrow. Oikawa titled his head back to glare at the night sky with a sigh before redirecting his footsteps to his best friend’s place. Mattsun and Makki shared a thread after much instance from Oikawa because the duo would send him duplicate memes. It was so much easier for both fools before they tortured him with videos of bumbling puppies, dubstep remixes of “ _ Itsu yaru ka? _ ”, or weird American vines. Tonight however, Mattsun was yelling about how a cute second year girl told him the school uniform didn’t suit him. Thumb poised ready to open Watachi’s text the notification signalling Hinata’s response blinked on the screen.

**｡+ﾟ.。+。Chibi-chan ｡+ﾟ.。+。:** what?????

**｡+ﾟ.。+。Chibi-chan ｡+ﾟ.。+。:** come over like

**｡+ﾟ.。+。Chibi-chan ｡+ﾟ.。+。:** 2 ur house????

Oikawa smirked. He could almost see the panicked expression on Hinata’s face, imagine his face flushing a bright pink. He’d try to get out of it, of course, but there was no way Oikawa was going to let him off that easy.

**ﾐ☆Indomitable Touruﾐ☆:** If it’s better for you, I’ll come to your place then! Is afternoon a good time?

**｡+ﾟ.。+。Chibi-chan ｡+ﾟ.。+。:** u dont kno where i live

**ﾐ☆Indomitable Touruﾐ☆:** (｀ω´) It wouldn’t be too terribly hard to find out. I’m acquainted with quite a few of the members of the girls’ volleyball team, and I’m told their captain is quite close with yours soooo~ (σ`・∀・)σ A few quick texts and I’d know

Oikawa was leaving no room for argument. He was being distastefully pushy, making sure that Hinata felt the pressure. He  _ would _ see Oikawa one way or another, and because he was a responsible senpai, he would help Chibi-chan with his English (if only a little bit).

Iwa-chan’s house came into view. Hinata had been quiet for the last 5 minutes, and Oikawa was preparing to open his contacts to start his totally-not-creepy-or-stalker-type-behavior quest to get Hinata’s address when his responses came in rapid succession.

**｡+ﾟ.。+。Chibi-chan ｡+ﾟ.。+。:** OMG NO

**｡+ﾟ.。+。Chibi-chan ｡+ﾟ.。+。:** ID LITERALLY DIE _(┐「ε:)_

**｡+ﾟ.。+。Chibi-chan ｡+ﾟ.。+。:** HERE <an iMaps pin of his location> JESUS

Oikawa bit back a cheer, grinning toothily as a feeling of thrilling happiness surged through his veins. The feeling reminded him of winning a match, of discovering a new unexplained facts blog. Oh, this definitely felt like winning.

.o.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I stopped writing to start another fic and nooooow I can't remember what was supposed to happen next XD  
> If this gets a lot of traction and readers reeeeally want it I might bring this back from the dead.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first *ever* HQ! fic I ever written. I truly am multishipper trash hahaha. Anyway, I don't think I'll finish this but I figure it's worth posting what I had already written.


End file.
